The Unwelcome Destiny
by OneDeadlySin
Summary: Sakura ran to the human world for four years after a tragic defeat. Now she's back in the ninja realm but what has she come back to?
1. Chapter 1: The Gate

_****_

"I don't know what I knew before, but now I know I want to win the war.." -- I feel it all, Feist

* * *

Chapter One

"I should be… umm… about …here," Sakura glanced up from her compass to see an alleyway down the road. "This doesn't look right," she grumbled but despite her disbelief she continued forth into the alleyway. It was not until she was at the end and faced with no alternative but to turn around that she stopped. Frowning Sakura stared at the wall before her. "I don't understand," she said frustrated as she took another glance at the compass. "It should be here."

"Perhaps what you seek is not visible to the average eye," a voice behind her croaked.

Startled Sakura whirled and faced the speaker. Upon seeing an old woman Sakura let out the breath she had been holding. Despite her immediate relief she did not relinquish her defensive stance. Sakura did, however, silently give thanks that she had not pulled out a knife.

Easy, she whispered to herself, no one knows to hunt you anymore. And with this statement all was calm inside her mind again. Sakura straightened and raised an eyebrow, "What do you know about what I seek?"

The old woman merely smiled. It was clear this woman had faced many hardships within her life. Perhaps long ago she had merely been a plain maiden but as the years had passed so had any loveliness she might have once possessed, "I know you are not alone in your search."

Sakura waited for the hag to continue but she did not. She merely began to sweep the coble path with the broom Sakura now noticed she was holding. Both curious and agitated Sakura took a few steps forward. "Are you trying to get a rise out of me or do you know something I do not?"

The hag continued to sweep, her eyes on her work, as she said, "I know many things you do not."

No longer curious but fully annoyed Sakura called out again, this time louder, "Are you trying to be cryptic, old woman? Do you have nothing better to do than divulge obscure things relevant to any person's plight? What you say can relate to anything. It does not take much for a telling of a false fortune. My advice to you, old woman, is to charge first before you reveal how ambiguous your prophecies are." Sakura then gave her back to the woman and strode back to the ending of the alleyway where she again faced the wall.

The sound of the broom scrapping across the stone path stopped and the old woman spoke quicker than she had before. Her voice seemed to grow younger, less husky. "Many who wander here have not seen what you've seen. They never fully understand how they've come to stand before this wall. Those are the ones who forever walk away to never find this bridge again. Be warned Healer, if you should walk away it will be lost even to you. Two choices are before you. Only one leads to that of which you seek."

"What am I suppose to be looking for when staring at this unmoving wall? I see no bridge," Sakura turned back to face the hag but the hag was already gone. Slightly disconcerted by this Sakura took in a shallow breath. Sweeping the alleyway one more time with her eyes, Sakura turned back to the wall and mumbled, "Stupid old woman, what do you know? What if I don't want to find the bridge? This is not what I wish to seek."

Despite the surety in her own words, Sakura doubted them. What if the old woman had been a prophet? No. No she had been a gate-keeper, of this Sakura was certain. But what the gate-keeper had said rang in Sakura's mind.

Years had pasted since Sakura had been in the other realm and Sakura had never looked back. Until now. But that hadn't been her choice, if those men had not entered her town and desecrated her home she wouldn't be here. She'd still be forcibly not facing her past. Yeah she'd still be running, but she'd be free. And safe.

What lies on the other side is certain death. But what did she have on this side? No one knew her real name. Sure, the townspeople had all been kind to her but that was because she could provide them with medical care. They didn't know what she was. Had they known they would have deemed her a monster and ran.  
So many years in hiding.

Subconsciously Sakura reached out and touched her short spiky hair. She had kept it supremely short to further hide her identity. And she had dyed it black, pink was not a natural color on this side. So many years and yet the feeling of loss was still fresh. It was like an open wound that refused to heal. This was something that she had been dealing with for four years. Four years in hiding. Four years being anything but herself. Four years of shying away from this pain.

Pulling herself away from those painful thoughts, Sakura lowered her hand from her hair. She had yet to take her eyes away from the wall. Could she do it? Could she go back or would this cripple her already fractured mind? What would await her upon her return?  
Sakura stood facing the wall for a long time. She was shaking. Fear had made her immobile and she had broken out in a cold sweat. If she went back, she would not live. She was simply not strong enough. "Naruto.. Sasuke…" Falling to her knee's Sakura continued to shake as tears streamed down her face. "I'm so sorry" she whispered to the ghosts from her past "I wasn't strong enough, I couldn't save you."

Some time pasted before Sakura was finally able to stand. She laid the demons of her past back to rest and stood strong once again. It was now or never. Either she'd call forth the power to open The Gate or she would forever run within this realm.

But she didn't get to make a clear decision for footsteps echoed in the alleyway; many shadows were approaching and fast. Fear rose up again but this time Sakura was ready for it. Shoving the fear back into its locked box inside herself she turned to the wall before her. She placed her hands together, made the triangle used to summon inner strength and closed her eyes. Time slowed and the bridge opened for her. Opening her eyes, Sakura glanced back. The men were not yet where they could see her therefore they did not know she was crossing. Quickly Sakura hurried through wall.

--

The Gate is a mysterious thing. It can appear anywhere, at any time. The only catch was anytime one walked through, they were gambling that they would be taken to a safe place and that they would be able to return from where they had come. However, there never is a guaranteed 'return trip' when dealing with the gate. The Gate is widely known for it's sense of humor, those passing through the mysterious doorway with ill intent soon fell victims to a cruel- yet ironic- fate. For instance, Missing-nin have been reported to step through The Gate, hoping for an easy get away, only to soon find themselves inside the very walls of their Hidden Village. Needless to say they were persecuted for treason. The Gate was also known to deliver those with important missions to the exact time and place they needed to be. The Gate, however, is neither good nor evil so even those with the purest of intentions face danger when crossing. The noblest of people have been reported to cross and face an armed enemy.

Sakura wasn't exactly sure which lot she had been handed as she assessed where she was. As soon as she had passed the gate's threshold she was immediately attacked by wind and sand. The wind was so bad she was reduced to squeezing her eyes shut and waiting for the gust to die down. It soon became evident that this was not going to happen. With jerky movements Sakura threw her black scarf over head and covered her mouth, in defeat; her eyes left uncovered, so she could see. This didn't really help much however, because of the heavy sandstorm. Straightening her spine Sakura set forward, even though she had no idea where she was suppose to be going. The straightened spine and look of self-assurance didn't last long though, due to the wind and constant beating from the sand. Frowning Sakura continued her battle against the elements.

_More than a couple hours later. . . ._

For some reason The Gate had chosen to send her to the Land of Wind. "Thank you," Sakura mumbled, "I always wanted to be lost in a wasteland. Really," she continued as she angrily stomped through the storm, "I love sand so much! I mean it's much better than rain. Instead of getting wet, you get beaten to death by pebbles and rocks. And! And" Sakura was now starting to sound on the edge of hysterical, "to top this whole MAGICAL event off, no water in sight so if the pebbles don't do you in then you can surely count on dehydration!"  
Sakura continued to have her conversation with herself, or The Gate, it was quite unclear which.

_A few hours after that. . . ._

Sakura dragged her feet, every movement an effort in the continuing heat. The wind only seemed to intensify the heat too, just when Sakura began to mentally plead for a blast of wind, a gust would hit and it was like a gust made from fire. At least, Sakura thought, the sand has died down. Strange that, Sakura thought but it was but a fleeting thought as her world began to grow darker. Sakura had pushed her body too much and so collapsed from exhaustion.

Sakura dreamt of the sound of runny water and the feel of cool grass beneath her. She encouraged the dream further with thoughts of what she'd be doing had she not chosen to cross the gate. The sound of running water was very peaceful, Sakura thought, the feel of grass so soft. It was then that realization hit and Sakura opened her eyes. She was in fact lying in grass and a small brook was in front of her. Sakura didn't move. Instead she frowned and stared at the brook as if it was going to explain itself. Sakura tried to think back to what she could remember last. All she could think was that it had been so hot and then nothing. She had to have blacked out, she thought, but how did she end up here? Deciding the brook was not going to give her any answers Sakura slowing pushed up from the ground.

"It lives," a voice from behind her says. Startled Sakura, still in her half sitting position, twisted her body to face the speaker. This just made him smile. It was a patronizing smile Sakura thought. "You've been out for awhile since I found you and who knows how long you were lying face down in the sand before that." He was still smiling and it annoyed Sakura. She took in his overall appearance, red hair with green eyes. There _was _something to be said about his eyes, Sakura thought, they're intriguing. His smile turned into a slight puzzled frown and Sakura realized she had been staring. Quickly she turned her head and pretended to look at the brook. "Would you like some water?" he asked her.

Sakura was at a lost for words. She didn't know what to say to him and it had nothing to do with his question. She had so many questions of her own, 'where was she' being one of the most predominant. Not only that, but what could she say to this stranger? She wasn't even sure if she should use her real name in this realm. Maybe they had forgotten her, Sakura hoped, after all it had been four years. Lost in thought Sakura at first didn't hear him talking but soon her mind processed that he was speaking. Sakura quickly tuned back in.

"I said," his mockery was thick, "are you deaf, woman?"

"Are you dumb, man?" Sakura shot back with a stern glare at the man. What a pair, Sakura thought, deaf and dumb. At this her glare softened and she had to fight to stifle a small grin. The man parted his mouth at her statement as if he wanted to say something but he looked at a loss for words. "Don't tell me you're one of those that can't handle their intelligence questioned," Sakura stood as she said this, a little wobbly, but she stood nonetheless.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked in dignified.

Turning her back to him Sakura closed the space between her and the creek. Kneeling by the water, she said over her shoulder, "The question is not 'do I know' but rather 'do I care'." She cupped some water and brought it to her face to drink.

"Ah but you should care," he said lightly which caused Sakura to frown. She was glad he could not see her face; somehow the light tone scared Sakura more than any angered voice could have. "You should care," he said again softly, "for you are alone and too far away from anywhere where someone could hear you scream." After a thought he said, "Not that they would. By the looks of you, I doubt anyone would even know you were gone. Dead."

Sakura froze but only for half a second. She reached towards the water again but before bring her cupped hands to her lips she coolly asked, "So are you going to kill me then?" Her tone was as calm as if they were discussing the weather.

"Only if provoked," he answered honestly. The tension, which had been in the air, seemed to dissolve.

"And would questioning your intelligence be provocation?" She smiled and asked this as she looked over her shoulder at him. He was frowning at her like he wasn't sure which planet she came from and if he should return her back to it. Giving up on receiving some normal reaction from him she turned and got another sip of water.

After a brief pause he asked, "What is your name?"

Sakura internally flinched. Deciding for evasion she asked softly without turning her back, "What's in a name?"

Taking the few strides to be beside her, he knelt next to her and craned his neck to see her face, "Who are you?"

"Who am I?" Sakura asked as she turned her face towards him.

"If you make me inquire one more time it will count as provoking."

Sakura smiled at this but turned her face away to stare out across the flowing water as she answered, "By a name I know not how to tell you who I am."

She could feel his gaze still on her face; in fact she could see it was in her peripheral vision. "Not many know Shakespeare," he said softly.

Startled Sakura turned to look at him now. Shakespeare was only in the other realm. There was no Romeo and Juliet with in this world. However his face was the one turned towards the water, masking his thoughts. He seemed absorbed by the sunset on the brook. Softly he spoke, "How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, And the place death, considering who thou art, If any of my kinsmen find thee here."

At his words, Sakura shuddered. It was purely involuntary for even though she didn't know exactly from where he had quoted from the garden seen, his words and intent rang clear. "I don't know why I came," Sakura whispered. After awhile, when he didn't say anything, Sakura peeked over at him to see what he was doing.

He was immobile, almost perfectly still. And he was frowning. Sakura took the time to study his features. He was quite attractive, actually. His blood-red hair moving with the light breeze and his face so solemn as he gazed at the sunset.

"Do I get to ask who you are?" Sakura asked.

A wistful smile pasted the strange man's face. "No," he said lightly and turned to face her.

"Hmm. We don't exactly make the friendliest pair."

A bark of a laugh escaped him, "No. I suppose we don't."

Sakura finally turned from the intensity of his eyes. She nodded as if confirming something. "Less questions leave less mess," she sighed.

They sat like that for a bit longer facing the serene fiery reds and oranges that consumed the sky. The peaceful moment was interrupted by a gurgling sound. Sakura blushed.

Standing he turned from her. "I guess it's about time," he said.

Sakura stood and followed, "Time for what?"

"Time to go."

"Oh. Okay, where are we going?"

By this point they had reached a red stag. Sakura mentally kicked herself for not noticing the horse sooner. It left her to wonder what else she could have missed. The stranger turned back to her, "We're are not going anywhere, Traveler. I am going."

Incredulously, "You're just going to leave me here!"

The stranger reached into a bag on the saddle of his horse and pulled out a sweet bun. "Here. Eat this," he said, handing her the sweet bun.

"You're just going to give me one sweet bun then leave me to wither in my lost state?" She ground out through gritted teeth.

Not really paying any attention to her anger, he busied himself with the saddle. A small smile played at his lips, however. "If you don't want it, you don't have to keep it," he said simply.

She just glowered at him, burning her eyes into his back. Turning he smiled brilliantly at her and Sakura's glare faltered. Pointing to a mountain range not far in the distance the stranger said, "You see those mountains? That is the Land of Fire. It's your closest place to a village."

"So that's it. You talk to me, hand me a sweet bun, leave me defenseless, BUT you point me in the RIGHT direction. Aren't you a MAN? Shouldn't you be saving me?"

The stranger smiled, "You don't need saving. Now are you quite finished?" Sakura nodded. "As I was saying head that way to the Land of Fire-"

"But I'm sure there must be a village from the Land of Sand that is closer than-"

"I am going to say this but once, Traveler. Do not come to the Land of Wind. You are to continue to the Land of Fire and I will pretend I never saw you. Should you stay in the Land of Wind you will be hunted. I know not who you are or how you crossed the gates nor do I want to know," he said with a shake of his head, "Head towards the mountains and get out of this land. Should I see you in the future do not expect kindness. I will treat you like any other criminal."

"I am NOT a criminal."

"Perhaps, but I will not acknowledge you. In fact, next time we meet think of us as enemies from which you need to run." His eyes grew cold.

"I see. Thank you for the sweet bun," and with that Sakura turned and started to walk towards the mountains.

"Traveler," the stranger called. Sakura couldn't help but turn to him. He closed the gap between them and handed her the reins of his horse. Confused, Sakura just stared at them in her hand. "Take my horse. It'll get you there faster."

"But what about you?"

He snorted. "Why don't you just worry about yourself? I've never passed out in the middle of the desert," he said pointedly.

"I won't forget this kindness."

Again the stranger's eyes grew cold. This time his entire… persona... seemed to change. "You should."

Sakura nodded and mounted the horse. She realized then, when she had been yelling at him, he had been adjusting the straps on the saddle for her. Who was this man both thoughtful and kind and yet in a blink of an eye could be cold and distant? Taking one last fleeting look at her savior she kicked the horses ribs and was off.


	2. Chapter 2: Mystery Man

* * *

"**You sit there in your heartache, waiting on some beautiful boy to, to save you from your old ways"—When You were Young, The Killers**

* * *

Chapter Two

**  
**  
An entire day was spent just to get to a place where she could stop. She had reached the boundary line, marked only by it's lack of the hot desert wind. The mountains were still another day's ride away, Sakura thought as she rode on.

Sakura reached a slope in the landscape. A rather large incline lay before her. She kicked the horse softly and went at a steady gallop to the top. Once there she gasped in awe for the bright desert flowers were everywhere. Yellow and orange as far as she could see, with faint hues of purple far off in the distance. Stretching her legs, as best she could on a saddle, she decided she should not only give the horse some rest but herself as well. The hillside, she decided it was a good enough place for a stop.

Sakura tried to dismount the stud gracefully but after a full day's ride her legs had other plans. Sakura more or less threw her leg over and let gravity have its way. It took excessive stretching to get Sakura to walk in a semi-decent state, rather than bowlegged.

Clutching the reins of the horse she walked down the hill and into the tree covered area. A stream ran within. Sakura led the horse to water; she realized it had had nothing to drink since the morning. Sakura had been more fortunate. Mystery man had left his sac on the horse, which had food and water inside.

Sakura filled her canteen (which had been in the sac) full of water. She also washed her face, arms, and even legs within the pool. It was when she was preparing to ride again that she turned and saw a large green door. It was in between two trees almost as if it belonged. She frowned at the gate for she wasn't fooled. Sure it had changed colors and shape but it was still the same gate that had dropped her in the middle of the desert with nothing. And what was the point of that, she thought angrily.

"Can I help you?" she said grumpily at the door. Of course it didn't respond. Sakura hadn't expected it to; if it had she probably would have answered, only later to completely cast herself off as insane.

She took a fleeting look at the horse and sighed in defeat. She took the sac off the horse's saddle and slung it over her arm. Slipping an apple out of the bag she extended her hand to the horse. It ate it quickly then looked wantonly, as if wanting more. She smiled and stroked its nose. She led it to the end of the trees and smacked it's back sending the horse into a gallop.

Sakura turned back and walked to the door. "Fine," she said to The Gate, "But this better be good." And with that she begrudgingly entered.

Stepping through the door Sakura gasped, mouth falling open. Anger surged. Rain was pouring down and Sakura was getting soaked. In but the few seconds since passing through Sakura's clothes were drenched and sticking to her body. So she did what any person does when stuck in the rain, she lifted her head and cursed it.

Pissed to no end, she ran from her spot in the clearing, feeling like a bug scurrying away when the light gets turned on in a room. The rain was falling so hard that she could barely see in front of her but she managed to make it to a large grouping of trees; the rain was barely seeping to the floor there. She glanced back in the general area where the doors would have been but couldn't see them. Most likely The Gate was probably already gone. It probably got off on being cruel to others, Sakura thought darkly.

Still grumbling to herself Sakura almost didn't notice the small and somewhat hidden path off to the right of her. She quickly hurried over and began to follow it.

After awhile Sakura began to notice a clearing up ahead. Squinting she tried to see through the rain outside the trees. Upon getting closer she began to make out the faint outlines of huts through the mist. With the prospect of a bed, Sakura ran for the village.

Reaching the ending of the trees however Sakura stopped short and hesitated. She vaguely remembered lessons she'd had on the Land of Rain but nothing profound. In fact all she could remember was that they didn't like outsiders. Or so was the claim. At least, that's what they were like four years prior. Trying to think positively Sakura repeated that _that_ had been four years ago. She was very unconvincing, and she didn't believe herself. Having nowhere else to go and desperately needing rest, Sakura decided 'what did she have to lose'?

As she hunched out into the rain, her arms and body flailing as she ran through the mud, she could see no one and briefly wondered if the village was deserted. That would be ideal but seeing as how nothing had gone her way since arriving she figured it wouldn't start now.

"Hello?" she called as she peered into the first hut. No one, and it looked as if it had been that way for some time. Deciding to not give up, for she secretly was hoping for a handout, she tried the next hut.

"Hello? Excuse me? Is anyone there?" She called again as she looked into the next hut. Again, no one. This time she entered the hut and took a look around. Dust lined everything, the table and chairs, cups and bowls in the open cabinet. She sighed. She had gotten her wish, but at the expense of food. She reached out her hand to touch a bowel when she heard a shuffle near the door. She jumped and took a defensive pose, "Who are you?"

"Ah sweets, you don't have the luxury of asking that," the tall bear of a man said gruffly. "The question is who are you?" He looked her up and down and made her feel like a piece of meat. One he planned on enjoying fully. His eyes rose back to her face and he smiled. Sakura shuddered.

"I-I don't want any trouble," Sakura whispered, her throat dry with fear.

"Too late, love," he said and took a step forward. Sakura instinctively took one step back. "Ah come now, don't be like that. It'll be easier if you're nice. Then again I'm sure my companion would enjoy it more if you were rough." And with that a thin and pale man appeared in the doorway holding a long blade. He reminded Sakura of a snake.

"Please," she said, her voice shaking ever so slightly.

"What? I don't think she wants our company," the bear-like man joked with the snake-man. The snake-man just smiled. "I don't think I like your attitude," he said and took a step forward.

That was it, Sakura turned and ran. She flew into a bedroom and threw herself out the window. She could hear the two men behind her but she took off through the village. All she could think was that she needed to make it like hide and go seek. Only when they weren't looking, and in the wrong direction, would she run to the woods.

Quickly running in-between buildings, she soon found them trailing. When they could no longer see her she slipped into another hut.

"Ah come out Sweets. Don't be like this. We won't hurt you," The bear-like man bellowed. Sakura began to shake. She refused to give up her hiding place though, like a bird fleeing when a hunter got too near. That's how they got shot and she refused to get shot.

"Oi! What the hell are you yelling about?" A new voice said.

Sakura trembled. There were more.

"We found a little prize. She must be in a hut near by. Why don't you call the men over to search?" Another new voice said. Sakura guessed it was snake-man.

Their voices allowed her a read on their positions. Quietly she made her way to the opposite side of the hut where there was a room with a window on both opposing walls. She opened the hatch and threw one leg out, all the while glancing through the other window making sure not to be caught. As soon as she was through the window, a hand covered her mouth.

She screamed, not that it helped with a hand over her mouth, and thrashed in the attackers arms.

"Shhh… Stop! Stop!" the voice whispered angrily.

It was amazing what that voice did. She instantly recognized it and grew calm, safe. She turned quickly in his arms, "What are you doing here?" she whispered to her redheaded mystery man.

"Not now," he whispered and put his finger to his lips. Grabbing her wrist he led her quietly through the village. Sakura just numbly followed doing her best to be quiet, though not as successfully as him.

He lifted her silently and placed her through an open window, then quickly followed suit. After shutting the window, he sighed then turned and faced her. "Now," he said quietly, though not quite a whisper, "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here?"

"I have... things to attend to here, not that it's your business."

"If it's not my business, then what I'm doing here isn't yours either!" she said angrily, though still in whispered tones.

"I sent you off towards the Land of Fire. You couldn't have made it here in such a short time." He was frowning, though not at her. No, he had turned and given her his profile.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but YOU'RE here."

Turning back to face her, he stopped and stared at her like she was an idiot, "How and why are you here?"

"I-" Sakura started but then was overcome by the look in his eyes, "I don't know," she answered honestly.

"Well then, how did you come to get here?"

"The Gate. I swear that thing is out to get me."

"Perhaps it's your penance for past grievances," he said nonchalantly as he paced. Sakura grimaced but he didn't notice for he was busy with his own thoughts. He stopped suddenly and looked up at her, "You shouldn't be able to travel so freely." It wasn't exactly a question but it was quite clear he expected an answer.

"It's not like I call the damn thing. The first time it dropped me off in a desert with a sandstorm brewing and the second time I was dropped off in a rainstorm. Both times it could have dropped me off in a better location. Especially this last time, I was so close to a fricken wooded area," Sakura was going to continue to rant but she happened to look up to see he was staring at her with such intensity that she stopped dead. They stared at each other for a bit before he broke the eye contact. Sakura felt as if she had been released. She turned and gave him her back, deciding to take in the room, rather than get caught by the allure of him.

"They're probably still searching for you."

Sakura turned back to face him, concern apparent in her face, "Do you think they'll search here? I'm so sorry that you got involved and-"

"Excuse me Sir!" a loud voice boomed with a knock on the door.

"Just a second," Sakura's stranger said calmly. Despite the calm in his voice his features were anything but. He quickly raced over to Sakura and grabbed her arm. Dragging her, he threw her into- what Sakura guessed- was a closet.

"Stay put and be quiet" he whispered.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked accusingly.


	3. Chapter 3: Friend or Foe?

**"I want more impossible to ignore,  
Impossible to ignore.  
And they'll come true, impossible not to do,  
Impossible not to do."  
-Dreams, The Cranberries**

_**Authors note**__:_ _Hi. First I want to thank those of you who have sent me reviews. Next I want to say, Sally, here is me being more personable and talking to my readers. Also there was a question in the reviews I feel I should answer; I was asked if more characters would be in this story besides Sakura and Gaara. Yes there will be, she just hasn't gotten far enough away and into the land. Remember chapter one and two were less than two days apart. She only slept once and that was because she passes out. And it wasn't a full night's sleep. And finally, I may change the title of this story. Sakura was simply a filler when I started writing this. I'm still playing with the idea but in any case head's up. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Three

Sakura was sitting on a sac of some sort. It was a soft seat that molded to her form. Clothes, maybe? She sighed. How long had she been in here? She strained her ears to hear anything. Still nothing and it had been quiet for a while. She shifted her legs. Had they left her? Sakura stood and cracked the door open to peek. No one.

"To leave, or not to leave," she said in a mock British accent. She cringed at her sarcasm and mock attempt to deal with the situation. She closed the door again and sat back down. "That is the question," she quietly said to herself. She frowned, why was she staying? He was with them, whoever _they_ were. She should run. Flee the scene before things got ugly and she got hurt. But he had helped her, a little voice whispered, and more than once. Sakura silenced the voice and stood. She should help herself.. and get away. Torn but resolved Sakura opened the closet door and stepped into the light.

Sakura looked back at the door he'd walked out of and slipped out through the window. She braced herself against the wall and peered around the corner. The courtyard was empty. She sighed a breath of relief and turned the corner.

It was dark out but the moon shown bright and lit a clear enough path that Sakura could flee easy enough. She ran quietly through the courtyard taking extra pains to be soundless, or as much as anyone could. The same red horse that she had ridden earlier in the desert was tied to a post inside one of the abandoned buildings. She poked her head into the building and looked around. There were many horse tied inside, of all colors. Sakura walked to the red horse and stroked his nose. She made a face at him. "How did _you_ get here?" she asked accusingly. She thought about untying him and using him to get away but the mere fact that he was here, much like she was, meant that something else had intervened. So she turned from the horse and instead untied his neighbor, a black mare with a white star on her nose. She seemed well tempered enough.

She walked the horse out and through the courtyard. Rain began to drop from the sky and Sakura was thankful for it quieted the footsteps of the horse. As soon as she was sure that she was far enough away she mounted the horse and rode as fast as she could away.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes, squinted, and closed them again. It was no use the sun was too bright. She rolled over. Then it hit her. The sun. She opened her eyes and bolted up. She squinted and raised her hand to shield her eyes from the piercing brightness. She thought back to the night before and how, when too exhausted to ride anymore, she just made do under a large tree. She had meant to take a small nap but she guessed fatigue had one out. She ran a hand through her tousled hair, shaking out pieces of dead leaves and whatever else might have found a home. Sakura turned her head and cast a glance over where she had tied her horse last night and froze. Next to her mare was the red stud. Her breath caught, chest tightened, and all she could do was just stare at the horse. When the pressure became too much she let out a shaky breath and looked around released from the sudden panic. She didn't see anyone. She stood on unstable legs and glanced around again. She heard a noise behind her and turned.

Out of the brush came her red headed mystery man. Her breath caught at the sight of him in the sun. He had stepped out into a ray of sunshine peeking through the treetops causing his naturally pale skin to glow. He was surrounded by the greenery and the color complimented him; his skin, his hair, and his eyes. The sight of him simply stole her breath away. He was stunning. Two piercing green eyes locked onto hers and she gasped, her lungs hurting from holding her breath too long. He frowned at her but didn't say anything. She took the time to take in more details of his appearance. His eyelashes and hair had caught the morning dew and he was wearing all black. It was a tight long sleeved jacket that went all the way down to the ground. She could see at the bottom, where the jacket was cut in the front, that black pants were underneath. At his knee she could see where the pants were tucked into black boots. She slowly brought her eyes back to his face and blushed as he raised an eyebrow at her. She turned her face away.

She had been resolved to not be the first to speak but the silence had dragged on mercilessly. She snuck a look at him to see, he had crossed his arms and was leaning against a tree, still staring at her. She took courage and straightened, "Well aren't you going to say something?" She had meant it to sound stronger than it came out but what was done was done. She tried to school her face.

"Second time," he said.

"What?" She asked taken off guard by the way the conversation was going. She frowned at him, not understanding what he was talking about.

He pushed off the tree and made his way towards her, looking at the ground all the while, "This is the second time you didn't follow directions." As he finished he looked up and locked eyes with her.

"Yeah well I don't take orders well." Oh stupid, grovel, do something, Sakura thought. She knew he could crush her if he chose, that was quite obvious. If a fight broke out.. well there wouldn't probably be a fight she admitted to herself. He'd just kill her. Yet here she was acting so casually about deliberately mocking him.

"I've noticed," he said gruffly. He turned his head just a fraction. It reminded her of a cat, yet not quite so obvious. "So," he said.

"So," Sakura replied, drawing out to 'o'.

"What to do with you," he answered her implied question.

"I-I think just…." she looked away briefly, gathering her thoughts, then turned back to face him and finished with overdramatic hand gestures, "letting me go.." The word 'go' ended up being a bit singsong.

"It doesn't really matter what you think," he said his eyes tight. "Does it?" A chilling smile was on his face and once again the sight of him drove the breath out of her, though this time for different reasons.

"So is that it then?" Sakura asked softly refusing to drop his gaze. She was surprised when he did. Emotion Sakura couldn't understand flittered across his face, so many different emotions. He opened his mouth to speak but Sakura spoke first, "What I don't understand is, if you wanted to kill me why didn't you do it while I was sleeping?"

"I will kill you," he said turning back to face her. "If I have to, I will kill you."

"And… do you have to now?"

"None of this would have happened if you'd just gone in the direction I told you."

Annoyed Sakura answered hotly, "How was I to know where The Gate would take me? Let alone that those men would be there, that I would have to run, or that you were there?" The last was said softly. Her eyes were searching his for an answer but he was again unreadable.

"You should go," he whispered softly.

"You never answered my question."

He frowned not following.

"Who are you?" This time it wasn't said accusingly. It was simply a soft inquiry.

"All you need to know is that I am not your friend. Now go."

Sakura had known this. He had made it clear time and time again, yet his words still stung. Hurt, Sakura turned from him. She wouldn't let him see how much those words had cut. She strode over to her horse, blinked back her tears, and mounted. Then a thought occurred. She turned the mare to face him.

"Why did you even come? Did you plan to kill me and change your mind, what?"

He didn't say anything. He simply walked over to his horse and reached into the saddlebag. He handed her a bag.

"You threaten to kill me and yet in the end give me," she opened the bag and looked at its contents, "food?"

He crossed his arms across his chest.

"I guess I'm grateful," Sakura said bewildered.

"I don't care if you are grateful," he rose his right hand and pinched the bridge in-between his eyebrows.

Sakura glared at this, "I don't understand you. You want to kill me, you don't want to. Saving my life, only to later end it?"

"If it comes to that."

"What would cause it to come to that, exactly?"

"You are a refugee. If you get caught, by those men," he glared at her and pointed off into the distance behind her, "they will execute you. I don't know how long you've been away wide-eye, but things have changed in the last couple years. I will not bring down my people or myself for one stupid woman."

Sakura rose her chin and glared at the acidity of his tone, "Then don't. I never asked you for your help."

"Oh? Because you would have done so well on your own?" he scoffed.

"I don't need you." Sakura said, her pride stung.

"Good, because I'm not saving you. You wanted to know why I came? It was to tell you, you should just go home. This world isn't how you left it. There is The Order now and no one rises against it. To do so is punishable by death and you know what? People are tired of death. They just want peace and the order restored it."

"The Order?" Sakura repeated.

"You've been gone a long time, not that you're the only one. Many fled. I suspect anyone who found The Gate took the chance to slip away. Not that I blame them" his eyes had shifted from her. They were unfocused, lost in thoughts of the past. He turned back to her and glared, "So just back to where you came from."

"You're right, I have been gone for a long time. But I'm not running again. So things are different, so what? I'll just adapt."

"Suit yourself," his words were cold, final.

Sakura kicked the horse and lead it to walk past him. She stopped and twisted in the saddle, "You never said your name."

He turned, "Gaara."

"Gaara?" Sakura asked slightly surprised, "From the Sand Siblings?" His eyebrows shot up and he looked at her questioningly. She had said too much. "Never mind," she faked a smile and shook hand back and forth. "Well, goodbye Gaara." And with that she sped off, deliberately not telling him her name.


	4. Chapter 4: The Order

**"Oh I am what I am **

**Bury it**

**I won't let you bury it**

**I won't let you smother it**

**I won't let you murder it**

**Our time is running out**

**Our time is running out**

**You can't push it underground**

**You can't stop it screaming out**

**I wanted freedom**

**Bound and restricted**

**- Time is Running Out, Muse**

* * *

**Author's Note****:** _Hi again. I just wanted to answer a question that seems to be on the minds of the reader; eventually you will understand what happened in the past. As for this chapter it's about understanding the present. Basically an insight onto what's happened governmentally since Sakura left. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Four

It had taken Sakura almost three days to reach the hidden village of the Land of Fire. Konoha. She dismounted and tied the black mare to a pole on the outskirts of the village. She started to walk away but glanced back at the rope tied to the pole. She hoped someone didn't steal the horse. Well, that couldn't be helped as she had to leave it so she could explore and figure out what to do next. She thought back to what Gaara had said. Had her realm changed so much?

Pulled from her thoughts by yelling, Sakura hurried to see the commotion. She was surprised to see that everyone around her seemed to scurry away from the disorder coming from the side street. Sakura ran to the edge of the building, her back against the wall, and peered around the corner. A woman with her back to Sakura was on a white horse. Officials seemed to be facing her on grey and brown horses. A man was standing in the center. He was yelling at a woman who was in the doorframe, near the officials.

"Just stay back," he called, to what Sakura guessed was his wife or something of that nature.

"Morino!" she screamed, her shrieking voice disturbing the horses. Inate? Sakura thought. She looked at the man again.

"Stay!" he yelled. He had gotten taller, filled out more, but he was much unchanged from before Sakura thought. She frowned, what was going on?

"Do you have anything to say?" The woman on the horse asked.

"I-I didn't mean anything against the Order. I just was trying to get a decent ration for my wife and I. I wasn't-" his voice faulted as he was cut off by the woman.

"Morino Inate, you are hereby charged with treason and disturbing of the peace. You know the law," the woman on the horse said coldly, "Kill him." And with that the circle of horses closed in. A sword was unsheathed and the woman in the doorframe screamed. Sakura's hand flew to her mouth as she watched them behead him. It took two tries to get his head completely off.

Sakura stood shell shocked at what had just happened. She numbly looked away from the body, now laying on the road his blood soaking the street, to the woman in the doorframe. She was on her knees sobbing. "Let this be a lesson to you," the woman on the horse said and turned, leading her horse in Sakura's direction. Sakura gasped at the sight of the woman. It was Ino. Sakura pulled her head back around the corner. Driven by fear she slid along the building her hand clutching for a handle. Please let there be a handle, Sakura thought desperately. The sound of Ino's horse was getting closer. Sakura's hand finally clutched a handle. She quickly turned it and escaped inside.

She breathed a sigh of relief. Sakura lifted her hand and touched her cheek. She was crying. Gaara was right, everything had changed. Sakura just kept picturing Ino's cold face. What had happened to her? Thoughts of Ino had always made Sakura think of all the fun times they'd had as children. They had gotten in stupid fights when they were younger, but what kids didn't? They had worked through it. Ino was a good person. Wasn't she? Now thoughts of Ino would only consist of that face, that heartless face. Sakura pushed back her tears and whipped at her eyes. She heard a noise behind her and turned around. A man was staring at her. She smiled sheepishly and turned back around. Quickly fleeing the shop she rounded the corner where… where they had murdered a man. The body had already been cleared, only the blood soaked earth remained evidence of the crime that had been committed. She ran down the road and banged on the wooden door.

The sobbing woman answered. Her tear soaked face looked up at Sakura. "I'm so sorry," Sakura said not knowing what else to say in this situation.

The woman grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled inside and shut the door. "You shouldn't say such things," she scolded.

"I… I don't understand," Sakura said confused.

"Have you not have your eyes open these last four years?"

"I've been… away," Sakura answered as honestly as she could.

"Then I suggest you go back where you came from. They'll come for me next. Collaborating with a person who committed treason or some other such nonsense." At the look on Sakura's face she added,

"It doesn't matter what's true or not; what's right or wrong. All that matters is what _they_ say. You shouldn't be caught with me. There are spies everywhere. Trust no one, darling," she said touching my cheek.

"Why not run?"

"They find everyone."

"Not everyone," Sakura said determined. The woman looked at Sakura with mixed emotions. She looked as if she didn't know whether to take faith in those words or dismiss the innocence of the words.

"Come with me," Sakura pleaded.

The woman looked torn but finally she said, "No. I have things I must take care of. Here," with that she turned and left the room. She came back with a piece of paper in her hand, "Go here. You'll find people you can trust."

Sakura glanced down at the piece of paper. It was an address. "How can you just accept death as the only outcome?"

"I am not accepting death," she said, her eyes softening. "It's been awhile since I've seen someone with so much hope. It's like rain after a drought. You take care, you understand me. But I…. I can't leave," she said with a shake of her head. Determined she added, "I have to finish some things first."

"If you get those things done, then can you leave with me?" Sakura was crying. She couldn't stop the tears this time.

"By then," she stopped and finished with a sigh, "it'll be too late."

"What is so important that you can't do it from afar? Or not at all!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Planting seeds of doubt. Of hope. Morino died trying to better this world. I can do no less." She smiled softly at Sakura, "Now GO!" And with that she pushed Sakura back onto the street.

Sakura glanced down at the address. Looking up, she scanned the area to see if anyone had been watching, but no one was paying attention. Quickly she hurried down the road and onto the main street.  
People were passing by going speedily to their next designation; Sakura barely noticed as she was jostled by them as they pasted. Her mind racing, not really seeing what was around her, Sakura made her way to the address.

She checked for the third time the number on the paper. It was right. She glanced back up at the run-down building and eyed it wearily. The shack didn't look too promising.  
What did she have to lose? Her life, a small part of her mumbled. She silenced it and tried to think optimistically. The woman was trustworthy… she hoped. Now or never, Sakura thought and took a step forward heading towards the building.

She opened the splintered door and a bell chimed. She glanced up at the rusty bell then looked at the peeling paper on the walls. "Just a second," a male voice called from a back room. Sakura appraised the wooden desk in front of her. It looked dangerous, the wood slightly warped, color aged. She was afraid to touch it for fear of getting a splinter. "Can I help you?" the man asked coming from the back. Most of his face was covered in a black tight material, only his right eye showed. He was tall with a full head of salt and pepper hair.

"Kakashi?" Sakura gasped.

"Yes?" he asked frowning.

Regaining her composer Sakura lifted her limp hand into the air and handed him the small piece of paper. "I was sent here. I was told it was… safe… here."  
He had raised his eyebrows at her words but now was frowning at the piece of paper. He grunted, "What happened?"

"Uh.. I.. I saw them execute Morino Inate on the street."

"Damn it," Kakashi said and punched the table, his fist making a load boom as he made contact. Sakura jumped, startled by the noise. She just stared at him wide eyed. She could hear him sigh. Facing her he asked, "So who sent you?"

"A woman. I didn't ask her name. She too watched as they.. well you know."

"That was probably Kana. His wife?"

Sakura just nodded. "So… I … I've been.. away," she said softly. "I don't understand what's going on. Or even what The Order is."

"How long have you been gone?" he interjected surprised by her comment.

Sakura smiled sheepishly, the smile however didn't reach her eyes, "A long time."

He seemed to accept the answer. Without asking more questions he simply said, "You can find out tonight. Here," he reached inside the desk drawer and pulled out a key, "take this. It's a room upstairs. There is a bath too, if you wish to use it."

"Thank you," Sakura said grabbing the key.

Sakura headed straight to the bath. She slipped into it and let the hot water and washed away the days of dirt and stress. Finally she slipped out and grabbed a robe. She walked towards a metal tin, which she suspected was meant as a type of mirror. Sakura took a deep breath and looked at her reflection in the makeshift mirror. Despite the distortion it was a decent mirror. She stroked her short black hair and stared at her altered appearance. She felt like she was hiding in a mask, her true self veiled from the world. This was the price, she said to herself. This was the price for her freedom, for her life. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths until the tightness in her chest eased a bit. Tired she walked to her room. Still in her robe she crawled into the bed, hair still wet, and slept.

* * *

The light knocking on her door slowly woke Sakura from her deep slumber. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She threw her legs over the edge of the bed and stood. Pulling her robe closer to herself she opened the door still groggy. It was Kakashi.

"Hey, get dressed," he said and turned away.

"Do you have any clean clothes?" Sakura asked as he walked away.

"Drawer," he answered over his shoulder.

Sakura shut the door and turned to find the drawer in question. She pulled it open and looked at her choice, there weren't many. Finally she decided on tight black v-cut shirt which was sleeveless and cut off at her mid-drift. She grabbed of tight black paints and her red boots, tucking the pants into the boots at the knee. She dug through her dirty clothes and picked up her gloves. She slipped them on. She quickly ran her fingers through her hair and was ready.

Bounding down the stairs she asked Kakashi, "So are you going to explain to me what's going on?" He turned and appraised her outfit choice. "Meet your approval?" she asked as he stared. He just looked at her and didn't say anything. "Is that a no?"

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"For what?"

"To leave?"

Sighing Sakura said, "Is this how it's going to be? I listen and you talk? Because if so I'll tell you now I can't handle that, especially after today." She looked up and met his… eye.

"Fine. We're going to a secure place to talk."

"Okay then."

"Okay. Let's go."

They walked under the cover of night making sure to hug the walls and stay in the shadows. Sakura had asked why they had to be so secretive about walking at night and Kakashi simply said there had been a curfew installed since she had left. She didn't dare ask more for they couldn't afford to be too loud. She noticed no one but the guards were daring to be out this late. After running through alleys, hopping walls, and going through abandoned buildings they came to a well lit and up kept building.

"Where are we?" she whispered.

"The Kage's house," he said his eyes dancing. He must be smiling, Sakura thought.

She frowned, "But…"

Kakashi put a finger to his lips or at least where Sakura guessed they would be. They slipped past the guards and came to a window on the side. He lightly knocked and Sakura was surprised to see it open. Kakashi pulled himself up and into the house. Sakura followed suit, not really having a choice in the matter.

"Tsunade," Kakashi said.

Sakura turned and stared at the beautiful blonde woman before them. Her mouth dropped slightly. The woman must be almost sixty, Sakura thought. She noticed her gaping mouth and shut it quickly, regaining her composure.

The woman briefly looked at Sakura before turning to Kakashi, "What news?"

"Inate was killed today."

Her hand rose and she rubbed her forehead, nodding all the while. "I don't know what to do. I don't know how to stop this," her voice broke slightly.

Kakashi placed his hand on her shoulder, "We're all doing what we can."

She looked up at this and nodded sadly. Her eyes were so sorrowful. "But it's not enough," She said simply.

"No, it's not," he turned his face from her then and dropped his hand.

She took in a shaky breath and asked, "So, who is your companion?"

"Kana sent her."

"Do you think she'll be next?"

"No doubt," he said gruffly looking at the floor. "This one," he said with a nod of his chin in Sakura's direction, "said Kana witnessed the execution."

"They'll raid tonight then," she turned and walked to the window which Sakura and Kakashi had entered. She stared out at the night sky. "When will it be enough," she whispered softy. "So, who are you," Tsunade asked turning back to face Sakura.

"She's a fugitive," Kakashi said before Sakura could answer. He walked across the room after saying this and flopped onto a chair; lounging, completely at easy.  
Tsunade's eyebrows shot up at the word fugitive, "Why did you return then?"

Sakura lowered her eyes. "It was time," she said simply.

"Indeed." Tsunade tone made the word almost a question. However she kept her peace.

Tired of the questions being directed towards her, Sakura took the conversation into her own hands. "What is The Order?" she asked boldly.

Tsunade frowned and turned towards Kakashi. He glanced at her, then back at Sakura. "I believe she honestly doesn't know," he said simply his eye watching Sakura.

"Well then," she gestured to a chair, "Sit. This will take some time to explain." Sakura sat as told. "The Order started after the chosen one died," her eyes lowered at the last of this and Sakura looked away guiltily. She already knew everyone had assumed she was dead but it still stung to be faced with her cowardly act. Then again everyone had assumed Naruto was the chosen one; she had been among them.

Sakura had ran and the world had suffered, at least that's how Sakura viewed the events. Had she stayed, she would have died but no matter how much Sakura repeated this to herself, she could never quite believe it despite how true the statement was.

Tsunade continued to speak drawing Sakura from her thoughts, "The Akatsuki took advantage of the chaos. The world had gotten turned upside down and handed to them. They gathered new members and took control of the state. Once they were in full control they called the movement 'the order'. It stuck and the regime itself took from that namesake. They began to install rules for the _benefit_ of the people. In actuality they seized complete and utter control; complete dependence on The Order. At first people spoke out against the injustices occurring but eventually they were scared into silence; enough of their friends went missing after speaking out. Soon officials were free to kill openly and people would just turn a blind eye. Those brave enough to oppose, those that were still alive that is, began to meet in secret. Unfortunately there were many incidents where people were found out. Spies. And again people went missing. We try to keep what we are doing as much a secret as we can but we want the people involved and of course the only way to do that is to tell them. Each time we share with someone new, we risk our lives. But that is something we must do for the sake…" her voice trailed off and she clenched her hands into fist, "for the sake of what's left of this world."

She turned and faced Sakura. Sakura couldn't think of anything to say. She sat shocked at what she'd heard. "When did you leave?" Tsunade asked.

"Before. Before all of this," Sakura answered shaking her head.

"Why did you leave?"

"I watched two of my closest friends get murdered before me. I was next. I turned and ran and didn't look back."

"Until now?"

"Yes. Until now," Sakura looked up and met Tsunade's eyes. She seemed satisfied enough.

"Do you mind if I ask who your friends were?"

"Yes. I mind," Sakura said sharply.

"So you want to remain anonymous?"

"I think it for the best."

"Alright. So why are you back? What do you plan to accomplish?"

"I don't really know yet," Sakura answered slowly.

"So one day you just decide to come back. Just like that."

"Well I had help. Someone had raided the village I was living at. More specifically, my house. I grabbed a sac, put some stuff in it, and ran. I didn't know at that time that I would end up back here."

"You didn't know?"

"No."

"Care to elaborate?"

"No."

"Very well. And now you're back."

"Yes."

"And you have no idea what you're doing?"

"Playing it by ear."

"Dangerous."

"Even the best laid out plans can go to ruin in an instant."

Tsunade nodded in approval at this.

"I do know one thing I will do. I will bring about the end of The Order, " Sakura said standing.

Tsunade snorted at this, "How?"

"I don't know yet," Sakura said uncertain.  
"Great."

"I will do it," determination rang in her voice.

"Kid, many more than just you have been trying to do just that for over three years."

"But I won't just try."

Tsunade looked at her appraisingly, "I have only known one other person who spoke with as much determination as you under rather hopeless situations."

Sakura looked at her unsure, questioningly.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Sakura stiffened. Kakashi, who had remained silent and unmoving in his chair, stood. He walked over to Sakura and looked at her. "You changed your hair." Sakura who now had tears in her eyes looked up at Kakashi. He patted her head. "Why didn't you just tell us?"

"Who I am is a burden to anyone who knows. I didn't.. I didn't.."

Tsunade placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura turned her head towards her and Tsunade smiled softly. "You are a gift," she said softly and touched Sakura's cheek, it was like Kana earlier, "You lived." Sakura cried.

After a time, she gathered her composure and straightened her spine. She had to be strong. Sakura faced Kakashi and Tsunade, "I will end the regime of The Order."

"You will need training," Tsunade said.

* * *

**Thanks for reading; Reviews are GREATLY appreciated! **


	5. Chapter 5: A Leap of Faith

**The daylight's fading slowly**

**The time with you is standing still**

**I'm waiting for you only  
**

**The slightest touch and I feel weak  
**

**I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide  
**

**And I'm losing the will to try.**

**Can't hide it, can't fight it **

**Breathless, The Corrs**

**Authors Note:**_ Due to a lack of Creativity for this story it took longer than normal to update. I think its mostly because I could only think about my other story "The New World" these past couple weeks. There is something that is just taking over and making me write that one. BUT anyway I finally got around to writing an update. ENJOY!_

* * *

Chapter 5

Sakura sat on a boulder at the water's edge, kicking her feet lightly in the cool water as she mulled over Tsunade's words. As she had left Konoha, Tsunade had said 'they' would find her but a week had already past and still nothing. All this waiting was making her anxious; too much free time and nowhere to be. So she was stuck roaming aimlessly until they found her. Sakura was pretty sure she was in the Land of Grass but she wasn't positive, having steered clear of villages and any person who happened to get too near on the road. Staying hidden was key to staying alive and getting caught.. was unthinkable.

The sound from the breeze rustling through the grass was peaceful and relaxing allowing some of the tension Sakura had been feeling to ease. She glanced up at the sky peeking through the green treetops. The sky was a stunning blue decorated by the purest of white clouds. She sighed and tipped her face up into the warm rays of sunshine falling through the leaves. She filled herself with the peacefulness of the moment.

The sound of leather moving wafted through the air. Sakura peeked out of one eye to see the horse Tsunade had given her. The yellow mustang was merely shifting the weight onto a different leg. She closed her eyes and then her mind processed what she had seen when she had opened her eye; purple. For half a second Sakura debated keeping her eyes shut but curiosity won out and she opened her them. There stood her old friend.

This time the Gate was a royal purple and larger than usual. Sakura stared at it. She blinked a few times then said, "You keep sending me to pointless places. I don't understand. Sandstorms, rainstorms, walking for miles in order to get anywhere. Yeah I'm just not seeing a plus side." The Gate remained. "I don't even know why I bother talking to you. You never answer." Sakura tightly shut her eyes.

The sound of a gust of wind swept through the grass and the movement of the horse's saddle. She lifted one eyelid. It was still there. In defeat Sakura lifted her legs from the water and stood. She walked over to her bag and grabbed a piece of clothing within it to dry off her legs before slipping on her red boots. She stared at the door. Being that the Gate's doors were larger than normal taking the horse this time around was quite probable. Sakura could just lead her in.

Sakura grabbed the reins and pulled but as she headed towards the purple doors, they opened. Out stepped Gaara and behind him trailed his red stud. Stunned, Sakura froze, her mouth a gape.

Gaara lead his horse to the water. It was then that Sakura ditched her horse's reins and cautiously walked behind him. He was now bending over squatting down and getting a sip of water. Sakura stepped closer and as she did so sand rose up and seized her throat. She tried to fight against the crushing force but it was pointless as it only reformed. Gaara stood unhurriedly and turned to face her; as soon as his eye fell upon her the sand fell back to the ground and dissolved. Coughing and grabbing her throat as she hunched over attempting to catch her breath, Sakura peered up at the sandman himself. He was just watching her. Her breathing slowed and was deep; no longer the short ragged gasps. She lowered her hand and straightened, facing him.

Rubbing her neck to emphasize her abuse, Sakura said with a smirk, "I didn't know you didn't like me so much." Not so much as a lip quirk from him. Sakura's smirk vanished and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked and crossed his arms.

Sakura mirrored the movement. "I could ask you the same question. And in any case," Sakura said with a flick of her hand, "I was here first."

"Then I'll be going," he said and turned. He began to take the few steps to his horse.

Dumbfounded Sakura uncrossed her arms and strode behind him, "Just like that?"

"Just like what," he said as he grabbed his horse's reins.

"You're leaving?"

"You said it yourself, you were here first," he was now leading his horse away.

"Well," Sakura said slowly still following him, "Yeah."

He stopped walking and turned to her, "So I'll be leaving."

Sakura had stopped when he had. Her body had reacted on its own. No thought involved. "You cheat," she said after a brief awkward pause.

"What?" he asked his eyebrows shooting up.

"Well, I expected an argument," Sakura said sidestepping him to stand in front of his horse. She reached out and stroked its nose, looking at the horse instead of the man. "When you just agree with me like that it throws me."

"And that's," he paused, "cheating?"

"Yes," Sakura said smiling. She stopped petting the horse and turned her head to look at him. He was staring at her in confusion. The horse, annoyed at the lack of attention, nudged her shoulder and nipped at her shirt. Sakura laughed and returned to petting the horse. It was better than looking at Gaara who still hadn't said anything.

"I don't understand," Gaara said finally.

This statement sparked Sakura's memory and she thought back to the last conversation she had had with him. "I found out what The Order was."

"It doesn't take much to find out about it," he said.

Sakura nodded at this. "I saw firsthand," Sakura paused and debated how she would sum up her experience with 'The Order', "what happens when you disobey."

"Do you understand now why no one stands up against them," he said softly and stepped closer. She looked up at him and he looked into her eyes for a brief moment before turning and giving the attention to his horse. He began to stroke its neck. Sakura was very aware of how his arm reached around her to touch the horse. She tried to keep her breath even as the heat from his body scalded her.

"But they do," Sakura said looking away from him because she was too tempted to close the gap between them.

He looked at her then, "I suppose there are a few."

"Would you?" she asked softly and met his gaze.

He didn't answer right away but finally he said, "No."

"So you agree with it?" she asked, her body naturally leaning towards him though still not quite touching.

"I…" he started and paused as if not knowing what to say. He looked away from her and back to the horse. "You don't know what it was like before The Order took over. Those few months of chaos," he finished quietly.

"You're right….but I know what it was like before."

He looked up at her.

"Just because chaos happened the first time doesn't mean it will happen again. Democracy existed before," she shrugged, "more or less."

"Are you talking about overthrowing them," he asked her carefully. His hand had stilled on the horse.

"I didn't say anything of the sort," Sakura said and shifted her gaze to the horse. She was afraid she would tell him everything if she stared any longer into those dark green pools.

"Good," he said as his hand began to move again, "because just saying such things is treason."

"And then you'd have to kill me?" she tilted her head and smiled at him gently.

"Yes," he said. Sakura was surprised by the look in his eyes. Was that sorrow? Would it pain him to kill her?

"Of course," she said. "Tell me though, do you always do what your told?"

"No," he answered gently shaking his head.

She smiled. "If you had said yes I would have been surprised at how greatly the years had changed you."

"What do you mean by that," he asked frowning.

"Didn't you say you were leaving?" Sakura reached down and lifted the reins for him to take hold. He didn't.

"What did you mean?" he asked stubbornly.

"Come now," she said, "it wasn't an entirely complicated sentence. I'm sure you're smart enough to figure it out." She lifted the reins a little higher.

He took them. "How did you know me?"

"Well it all started when you found me face down in the desert-"

"Before," Gaara said his tone clipped.

Sand rose from the ground and began to cover Sakura's legs, holding her in place. She rose her eyebrow at him. "Killing me won't get you an answer."

"No, but I'd do it none-the-less," he said with an icy smile.

"Would you?" she asked and rose her hand to cup his face.

His body jerked at the touch like she had burned him. His whole body recoiled from her hand. The sand that had been playing along her ankles gone. His eyes were at first shut firmly close but after the initial shock he opened them and glared at her. She had expected a reaction similar to this and yet… and yet to see him recoil, to glare, all because she had touched him.. pained her.

Sakura's hand dropped from the horse and she lowered her eyes to the ground. When she feared that wouldn't mask the emotions on her face she turned her head and stared off in the opposite direction of him.

He was quiet for some. Finally he broke the silence, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Sakura asked, her face still turned from him. "You have nothing to be sorry for," she continued.

"For," he paused, "reacting the way I did."

"To what?" Sakura asked willing her voice firm.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. The abrupt change of subject threw Sakura and she found herself turning her head to look at him. He did not smile but his lips twitched. He turned then and reached into his saddlebag. He pulled out a smaller bag that was lumpy. He stood for a moment with the lumpy bag in his hand staring into Sakura's eyes. She felt like he was searching for something there. Like something in her eyes could tell him some answer he wanted. Or maybe something about herself. Or maybe, she thought, she was reaching way too much into his actions.

He turned then and headed towards the water. Sakura frowned after him but did not move. He plopped himself onto the ground and dug into the bag pulling out a piece of bread. The fact that he did not look back at her, even as he began to eat, was proof he thought she would come to him. She sighed. He was right, she thought, as she walked over to him and sat beside him on the grass.

Without turning to look at her, he handed her a piece of bread. They stared out into the water in silence as they ate. When Gaara was done he lay down and sprawled an arm across his eyes.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sakura asked as she bit into an apple.

"You just did," he mumbled. Sakura thought he sounded… content.

She took the answer as a yes. "Are you tired of how things are now?"

He didn't answer. After a while she gave up and went back to staring out at the water. Lost completely in her own thoughts she jumped at the sound of his voice, "So many lives were lost to such petty things as thievery. Gangs erupted everywhere. Everything was so chaotic."

Sakura bit her lip and tried to not cry. "Can you tell me," she finally asked, "What happened immediately after the incident?"

He rolled onto his side, his arm sliding from across his eyes to cushion his head. He opened those cat-like green eyes and looked at her, "At first things were almost normal," he said, then added, "considering."

Sakura was caught by the sound of his voice; she was leaning in, towards him. Always towards him. Just like a sunflower will turn towards the sun.

"But soon after gangs formed and started trying to take over villages. Those strong enough to fight were able to protect themselves and those that couldn't," his voice trailed off. "Those quick enough, those smart enough, were able to leave those villages. Those controlled by the various gangs that is. And those who weren't were stuck doing their bidding until the gang was overthrown."

Sakura had been trying not to interrupt him while he spoke for fear he would stop speaking altogether but he had grown quiet and his eyes looked far away. "What happened after the gangs?" she asked softly.

He blinked and met her gaze, his mind coming back from wherever it had been. "The Order started slowly at first we only heard rumors about what it was.. and then it started to expand. It took one territory at a time, full control. By this point the people were starving for any form of order. Some more than others."

This puzzled Sakura so she asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well the Land of Sand was the best off. Total chaos did not erupt, at least the majority of it. A form of government was kept and in those areas that it did not apply, people found it easy to get away from the gangs. However in other Lands the same cannot be said. The Land of Fire was in a state of confusion and morning at first after the.. incident… and that just made it more susceptible to the discord. Eventually people rose up and took back control of a few of the major villages but by then massive amounts of damage had been done."

"So the Order took over. What about in areas where it was not as much in need, like the Land of Sand?"

"They have very little say in the happenings of the Land of Sand, however they still have control."

"How does that work?"

He chuckled and the sound was so sweet. Sakura felt a wave of pleasure go through her. "It doesn't," he said darkly.

Her back was beginning to ache from leaning forward at such an odd angle, so she stretched and layed down beside Gaara. He seemed to not mind their close proximity. "Why did they accept the Order in the first places?"

"It was the last land to succumb. By that point the Order was strong. To have opposed them would have been suicide. More lives would have been lost and the Order would have taken over Land of Sand anyway. Instead negotiations were made causing the Order less say in the dealings of Land of Sand. They never honestly wanted it anyway- the land that is. They just wanted the power and they got it."

"So now what?" Sakura asked.

"So now they have full control," Gaara answered. "Complete and utter control."

Sakura shivered. She was unsure if it was the cold- as the sun was setting- or the story that cause it.

"So," Gaara said. "That brings us to you."

"What about me?" Sakura asked.

"What were you doing these past four years?"

"Hiding mostly."

"Where were you when the incident happened? Or rather when you first heard of it?" he asked.

Sakura did not want to answer, "You never answered my question. Are you tired of the Order?" She rose her arm so she could rest her head in the curve of her elbow.

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Yes," he finally said.

"Me too," she whispered back.

He opened his eyes. "But you just got here," he pointed out.

"I know," she answered.

"Your turn to answer my question."

Sakura swallowed hard. Could she trust him? She closed her eye and took a leap of faith. "I was there," she whispered, barley audible.

* * *

**sings to tune at the top of the page Go on.. Go on.. leave me a COMMENT...**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6: Thunderstorm

**Saying I love you**

**Is not the words I want to hear from you  
Its not that I want you  
Not to say, but if you only knew  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
More than words is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you wouldnt have to say that you love me  
Cos Id already know**

**More than words- Extreme**

****

Author's Note: _So I was planning on taking my time on this update- to space it out- but I got inspired today with this huge thunder storm that just appeared from the sky and left as quickly. Well ENJOY!_

**_AND LEAVE ME A COMMENT!_**

* * *

Chapter Six

The clap of thunder in the distance froze the words on Sakura's lips. Gaara too seemed to lose the moment. He quickly rolled and stood. Sakura frowned in confusion at his sudden movement. "Hurry," he said as he ran towards the horses. Sakura rolled onto her side to see the two horses standing side by side off in the distance. The thunder sounded again.

Sakura jumped to her feet and started running after Gaara. She looked up at the sky to see it had filled with dark ominous clouds; she was surprised she had not noticed sooner. Lighting flashed and the thunder hit again. A drop fell from the sky and landed on Sakura's cheek. She swiped at it and ran faster.

Gaara was at the horses. He was digging in his saddlebag for something. Whatever it was Sakura could not see as she was still too far away. She could only see that he had pushed the item into his pocket. He turned to her. "Quickly," he said, his voice almost drowned out by the thunder which clapped angrily in the sky.

The rain began to fall lightly as Sakura made it to the horses. "What did you put in your pocket," she asked.

"No time," He said and turned to mount his horse. Sakura nodded and mounted hers. The crack of the thunder struck again and this time Sakura took notice of how spooked her poor mare was. She rubbed her mare's neck lightly, reassuringly. Gaara on the other hand was already turning his horse around to head off and race from the storm. "Let's go," he yelled, he kicked his horse and began to race off. Sakura followed suit.

The rain began to fall heavier as they rode. They raced down and up the rolling hills but the storm was faster and quickly moving in. Lightning flashed and the angry roar of the thunder followed. Sakura was glad her horse's steps did not falter because of it.

They made it to a flatter ground however it was forested and instead of helping their pace it hindered. It slowed them, as they had to pick carefully through the area filled with trees on horseback. The rain had picked up too, making it harder to see the trees in question that they were trying so hard to avoid.

Gaara had slowed his pace, Sakura noticed. She wondered if he had done that for her or if he too was having trouble seeing through the rain. She doubted it was for the latter reason, as he was a far better horseman than she.

The wind seemed to pick up the farther they proceeded into the semi-forest-like area. Droplets crashed resentfully against Sakura's face. She squinted and tried her best to see past them but the trees were getting harder to see and the thunder was so loud it jarred her thoughts, making it harder to think.

Lightning flashed. The horse startled at this and tossed her head. Thunder crackled loudly in reply. This only caused the mare to stamp her feet and tug at the rains as they continued at a fast past through the woods.

Because of all the distractions- the wind whipping the steadily pouring rain about, the lighting coming down from directly above, the thunder's jarringly loud boom, the horses unease and fright- Sakura did not notice the tree. It happened fast. The horse rose up on its back legs and Sakura, who had already lost her tight grip on the reins, fell off. She hit the ground hard. Rain continued to pour down.

When her eyes flickered open she saw Gaara's face staring intensely into hers. He had her upper body cradled on his lap. It was then she began to feel the extent of her pain. Her body was sore from the fall and her head was pounding. "What hurts the most?" he asked. Not 'are you okay' or 'are you hurt'; two useless questions that the person feels he or she must ask but already knows the answer to. He replied with such practicality it made her smile. A flash and then thunder sounded.

"My head hurts," she said, her voice cracking. He frowned and gently felt the back of her head. She winced when his fingers grazed the portion of her head that was throbbing in pain.

"Sorry," he mumbled. He pulled his hand away and Sakura noticed the blood on the tips of his fingers. The rain quickly washed away the traces of her wound but Sakura had seen it in that brief instant. Somehow seeing the blood, or the wound itself, always makes the pain that much worse. "Can you stand?" he asked softly.

"I think so," Sakura answered, her voice still scratchy. Gaara scooped her up into his arms anyway. "I said I thought I could stand," she said in a gasp of surprise.

"I know," he said with a small smile though she noticed it did not reach his eyes. "I was helping you," he said simply. And with that he slide her two wobbly legs to the ground, his arms still around her for support. The world shook slightly in a wash of dizziness, but it passed quickly and then she could stand on her own.

"Do you think you can run?" he asked as the rain started to pour down heavier, or maybe it just looked that way because the wind was picking up.

"I- I don't know," she answered honestly. "But I can try." Lightning flashed.

Garra looked up. "Let's go then," he said.

The thunder rolled as they ran. It seemed that they had reached the worst of the storm. The highest winds with the largest mass of water that seemed to pour from the sky. It was loud, so hearing anything but the sheets of rain hitting the ground was hard. It was pouring so fast and with so much water, that visibility was just as hard. But they ran on anyway. Away from the lighting.

It was then, in this near blind and deaf state, that Sakura realized she could no longer see Gaara running before her. Panic consumed her and she franticly screamed his name, "Gaara?!" When she could hear no response she screamed louder "GAARA?!"

She didn't know how to explain the sudden fright at his non-answer. Her chest grew tight, breath came short, and a pain exploded in her chest.

It wasn't as if they were together, she chided herself. They weren't travel companions, they weren't even friends. And yet, "GAARA?"

She ran on squinting through the rain.

Flash.

They had not come together.

Crackle from thunder.

Earlier he had said he would leave.

Another roll of thunder.

But every time he said he was leaving he didn't look like he wanted to go.

Flash.

Every time he said he was going, she whispered in her mind, a part of her didn't want him to go.

The boom of thunder erupted in the sky.

Not just a part, she admitted. She didn't want him to go. She stopped. "GAARA!" she screamed the tears threatening to leak out. Not that it mattered. Not in this rain.

Then he was there taking her hand. Pulling her forward. Willing her to run. And she did. She ran as he led her.

A flash of lightning struck a tree in front of them. Sakura screamed at the sonic boom that sounded as the bolt struck the large tree. Her hands had risen to cover her ears. They both had briefly stopped running to stare at the tree, now on fire, teetering. It was about to fall, Gaara thought. He snatched her hand and pulled Sakura in a new direction.

They ran like that, hand in hand as fast as they could, for some time until the rain was not falling as harshly. Until the roaring sound of the thunder was less deafening. Until the flash from the lightning was less bright. Not until the eye of the storm had passed and was not snapping at their heels did they slow.

Then the rain stopped abruptly the clouds started to part and the pink from the sun setting shone in the distance. "Wow," Sakura said as she stared at the sky. Gaara glanced over his shoulder and saw she had stopped walking and instead was staring at the sky.

He sighed. "It'll get dark soon. We need to find a place to sleep before then."

She nodded and started walking again. "So what happened to the horses back there?"

"They were scared by the thunder."

"Ugh," she said in irritation. "I know that. I got that when you started heading for them when the thunder first sounded."

"If you knew that," he said slightly irritated, "then why are you talking?"

Her mouth fell open at this but he didn't see because he was walking in front of her. She thought briefly of tripping him but didn't. "I meant," she said through a clenched jaw, "as in what happened to your horse? I mean mine obviously got away, but yours?"

He didn't answer at first. Sakura stared at his back and thought he looked tense. "It ran off right after I jumped off and went to you," he said.

"Oh," Sakura said understanding. She couldn't think of much to say to that so she settled with, "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" he asked frustrated.

"That I made you lose your horse," she answered.

He shook his head in disbelief, "I heard you scream when you fell. When I got to you, you weren't moving. You looked," his voice trailed off.

She walked a few quick paces to walk next to him. "I'm sorry," she said again.

"Stop saying that. What do you have to be sorry for?" again he asked in frustration.

"For making you worry," she said and fixed her gaze ahead.

"I wasn't worried," he said gruffly.

"Oh. Well, silly me then," she said smiling, "just sounded like you were."

They were quiet for some time as they walked. It was getting darker. Finally Sakura interrupted the silence. "I'm cold."

He looked over at her and stifled a smile at her expression as she glared at her wet clothes. "There should be a place to rest ahead. It's getting rockier."

"That doesn't give me a change of clothes," she said with a sour look on her face.

"No," he said and laughed.

"Don't laugh," she said with a smile as she shoved him hard. Despite her efforts he only moved a little bit.

"Pushing is rude," he said and shoved her back. Unlike him, she went flying, though no to the point of falling to the ground.

"Jerk," she said as she caught herself. He smiled. She glared.

"Here," he said.

"Here what?" Sakura said turning to and fro looking around for whatever the 'here' was meant for.

"We'll sleep here."

"Oh," Sakura said eyeing the area, "uh, okay."

"Under those boulders," he said pointing, "It's the best we're going to get for a cave. I'd make a fire but the-"

"The wood is too wet," Sakura, said with a nod. She headed towards the boulders. "Yeah I know," she said with a look over her shoulder. He followed her. She stopped in front of the boulder. "Its not very big," she commented.

"Should I get debris to keep warm?" he asked.

"Its early summer time. I'll warm when under the rock and away from the breeze." He nodded at her response.

She crawled under the boulder and he followed. "Still cold?" he asked to her back, as she was facing the rock and not him.

"A little bit. S'okay," she said with a yawn.

A swishing noise sounded and then his arms wrapped around her. Sakura caught her breath then forcibly made herself breathe. When she was breathing normal again she turned in his arms and snuggled closer to him. His shoulder and part of his arm acted as a cushion for her head. He rested his head against hers.

"Gaara?" Sakura whispered into his chest.

"Mm?" he answered.

"If you weren't worried about me when I fell," she started, "then what were you thinking?"

"I was afraid," he finally answered. Sakura stilled, shocked by his answer. "You looked dead Sakura."

"Sorry," she said automatically.

He laughed once; it wasn't really a joyous laugh, more sarcastic, "Stop saying sorry."

"Okay," Sakura said and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**Cough LEAVE A COMMENT Cough **_

* * *


End file.
